


Sweater Weather

by MissEmperorMimi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, posted first on fanfiction net, trial work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmperorMimi/pseuds/MissEmperorMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years in the future, Kise and Aomine are happily married and living together in an apartment. Though what happens when Kise teasingly plays a horror film during their so called, “cuddle time”? How will Aomine react? Indulgence and Fluff ensues. AoKise centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This work was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account. Now I brought it to my AO3 as my first work. I hope you like it.

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. He makes way more off these basketball bishies than I do.  
Note: The cover picture is not mine. It belongs to its respectful owner. Beta'd by myself._

As always, thank you so much for reading. :D 

_About 8 years in the future (Approx. 24 years old). Aomine and Kise are now married living together in an apartment._

Kise stood in front of the stovetop, stirring the pot sporadically with a wooden spoon. After a couple minutes of stirring, the blonde used the spoon to taste the broth he was making.  
Annoyingly, strands of yellow hair fell down to his forehead. Stubbornly, he blew at the strands trying to get it out of his eyes. Truth be told, it did not work. The male frowned.  
Instinctively he pushed at the red headband on his head to try to push back the loose golden locks. His hair was starting to bother him lately, though he was much too busy these days to get it cut.   
He brought the wooden spoon to his lips, and took in a deep breath. An aroma of meat broth filled his nostrils.  
“Smells, good.” The blonde smiled to himself as he leaned the spoon towards himself to take a sip.  
He closed his eyes to take in the broth’s hearty flavor. He closed his eyes to take in the flavor.   
“Needs spice.” He concluded while reaching over to the cabinet looking for the crushed pepper flakes. He added a cautious amount of crushed pepper flakes to the broth and continued in incorporating the pot.   
After stirring a bit, the blonde took another small sip of the broth.   
A warm smile crossed his face.  
“It’s perfect.” The male squealed internally as he turned off the heat on the stove.   
As if on cue, the door to the apartment swung open revealing a dark blue haired male in a black police uniform. His hair was swept to one side and gelled down neatly. As he walked through the door, he began to take off his jacket. He stopped at the kitchen door and threw his jacket on the chair, before making his way to the slightly smaller male. The bluenette abruptly threw his arms around the yellow haired male and laid his head softly on the blonde’s head, ruffling his hair.  
Kise flinched in surprise of the embrace.  
“Aomine-cchi.” He said, trying to break the bluenette’s tight embrace.  
“I-gotta-get-dinner-ready.” He said struggling to break free.

Aomine smirked at his husband trying to break from his grasp. To tease him even further, the bluenette raised the blonde in the air until his feet did not touch the ground.   
Kise continued to flail helplessly in the air, with a slight blush crossing his face.   
“Aomine-chi!”   
Eventually, Aomine let go, freeing the blonde.  
Kise turned to face the slightly taller male, pouting.  
“Don’t surprise me like that.” He said, lips pursed, obviously upset.  
“Sorry.” The taller male answered, petting Kise on the head and ruffling his straw colored locks. Though he was not truly sorry.  
Forgiving Aomine, Kise walked over to the cabinet and took out 2 bowls. He leaned down to take out 2 spoons from the cabinet and brought the bowls and spoons to the table.  
Reluctantly, the dark blue haired male followed the blonde to the table and sat down across from Kise.   
Kise walked back to the pot of broth and brought it over to the table.  
“We are having hot pot tonight.” The yellow haired male said to the blue haired male excitedly.  
“I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think.” Kise’s eyes were practically sparkling as he told Aomine about his dish. He happily started to lay out various bowls of meats and vegetables. The meats ranged from beef and sukiyaki, to bok choy and spinach. The array of food was mesmerizing.   
After finishing, Kise tucked his legs under the kotatsu and waited for Aomine to dig in. The heat of the kotatsu tingled his previously cold toes.

Truth be told, neither Aomine nor Kise could cook at first. The two ex-basketball players were practically living off of boxed lunches for the first couple months they were married. Aomine tried to cook, mind you. Until he accidently caught the microwave on fire while making ramen noodles, did Kise draw the line and banned the bluenette from attempting to cook ever again. This left Kise with no choice but to learn to cook.   
It took countless hours, and botched dishes before Kise could make something that was somewhat edible.  
Aomine never complained though. He always ate the food Kise prepared wholeheartedly, even the awful tasting ones. There were a lot.   
Through trial and error, and some time, Kise became a pretty good cook.  
Aomine brought the broth to his lips and took a long sip.  
A smile crossed his face.  
“Oi, it’s really good.” He said, smiling to the blonde.  
The yellow haired male beamed in excitement as he grabbed his chopsticks and began to dip the beef into the boiling broth.  
“How was work today?” Kise inquired, while waiting for his meat to brown.   
“Good.” Aomine answered blankly, staring down at his bowl while and chewing voraciously at the piece of kobe beef.”How was the photo shoot today?”  
“Oh it was super fun, Aomine-chhi. This week’s theme was glasses. It was so weird, but exciting at the same time. A cool experience.” The blonde said, staring at the piece of browning beef.   
“That’s good.” Aomine said.   
Silence. Dinner was usually like this. The two males never really had much to discuss with one another. Their two jobs did not really have much in common.  
Breaking the silence, Kise grabbed a piece of sukiyaki with his chopsticks.  
“Here have some!” He said, turning to Aomine and trying to feed him the food.  
Aomine turned away from Kise and forcefully pushed his hand away.  
“Hell no. Like I would ever do that.”  
Irritated, Kise leaned forward on the kotasu, almost touching the bluenette’s face. He stared intently into two uninterested blue eyes.   
In one fluid motion, he jammed his chopsticks into the stubborn, tanner male’s mouth.  
Surprised, Aomine begrudged swallowed the piece of sliced meat whole. Half choking and half swallowing, he hastily reached for a glass of water.   
Content, Kise sat back down under the kotatsu and continued to eat his meal.  
Aomine sat across the blonde, staring daggers at the teen. If it were possible, Aomine’s eyes would have burned holes in Kise’s skin.   
Avoiding the tanner male’s gaze, the blonde turned to look at the TV and continued to eat innocently.  
He was going to get him back for this, the tan male thought while chewing gluttonously on a carrot. 

  
 _Each week, the married couple would watch a movie together on the couch. It was their weekly “cuddle time” as Kise calls it. Aomine refuses to acknowledge the name of the weekly event however._

After eating Aomine went to take a shower and change. He changed into a fluffy blue sweater and *adjective here*gray sweatpants. The sweater enveloped him in comforting warmth as he made his way downstairs. Kise was already waiting anxiously on the couch, snacking on freshly popped popcorn. His eyes perked when he saw the bluenette making his way down the stairs and got up to put in the movie.

Aomine reluctantly made his way to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms defiantly. He was still a bit upset at Kise’s force feed at dinner that day.   
Kise turned from the TV and snuggled down right in the tan skinned male’s lap. He brought his knees to his chest, and laid his head between his knees, waiting for the movie to start.   
Aomine pretended not to notice the blonde sitting calmly in his lap. He did not enjoy it. Honestly. He did not.  
The blue haired male just looked up at the TV and began to watch the movie. He cringed. This wasn’t a….was it? Aomine eyed the blonde suspiciously, eyebrows arched.

He tensed and slightly squirmed in his seat.   
“Damn it. It’s a horror film.” He thought to himself. The blue haired male evilly glanced at the smaller male. Kise knew he hated horror films. Though Aomine would never admit it. The ex-Kaijo ace however, loved horror films.   
Aomine squinted his eyes and tried to block out the movie’s screams. Sadly, it did not work.  
Screams and the sounds of splattered blood filmed the Aomine residence.  
Suddenly, the scene of a decapitated male filled the TV and seemingly flew towards Daiki himself.   
Aomine quickly closed his eyes and instinctively ducked behind the blonde, cowering in fear.   
Caught off guard, the yellow haired male turned back to the ex-ace, and stared up at him with teasing golden orbs.   
“You are not scared..are you Aomine-chhi?” The male taunted knowingly. He laid his slender model legs back down on the couch and put his hands in his lap comfortably.   
“I’m not scared.”  
“Yeah you are.”  
“I’m not.” Aomine said, growing increasingly irritated and tired of the childish argument.   
“Yeah you are.” Kise mused.  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yeah you a—-.”

Before Kise could finish, Aomine quickly hugged the blonde from behind and squeezed him tightly. He gently laid his head between the blonde’s neck and shoulder, breathing softly and cutely licking the nape of the blonde’s neck.   
“Aomine-chhi.” He whined, struggling to escape the bluenette’s embrace, his arms and legs flailing once again.   
“Not until you admit I’m not scared!” He roared, hugging the blonde even tighter.  
“I can’t—-bre—athe—!” Kise screeched breathlessly, hitting the blue haired male playfully.   
The blue haired male did not budge. He pretended not to notice Kise’s distress as he continued to breathe on Kise’s neck.   
The golden-haired male winced at Aomine’s hot breath, but he refused to give in to Aomine’s unruly demands.

Eventually, Kise receded and took back his words. “You were not scared.” He muttered annoyingly, refusing to look into Aomine’s dark blue orbs.   
Aomine finally loosened his grasp on his husband and gradually moved his head to the top of the other male’s head, resting his chin in the blonde’s soft hair. He continued to hug the other male loosely from behind. After a while, he sweetly planted a soft kiss onto of the unsuspecting ex-Kaijo ace’s head.   
“Baka-mine.” Kise whispered.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Kise said, secretly smiling at the blue haired male’s chaste kiss. He quickly pulled the collar of his wool sweater over cheeks, trying to conceal his slight blush.

**The End**

**Edit (2/21/2015)- Made some pronoun corrections. Thanks to the reader who pointed it out. This is why I need a beta. Happy reading:) Hope to see all your readers again someday!**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was so fun to write, Aokise is so cute…don’t you think?  
> Did you like the chapter? Did you not? Please leave a comment. Anything is much appreciated.  
> Comments keep me motivated:)


End file.
